The Complex Prussia
by der Augenblick
Summary: Germany begins to enter his brothers life a bit more and soon begins to realize the feelings he harbours, as laid back as Prussia is, will he accept this or deny him? Pairing: Germancest (As of now it is K , rating may go all the way to Teen or Mature.)


**The Complex Prussia**  
**Part One**

**Note:** I am sorry if there is to much detail... I kind of have a love for it... If you like this I will continue, it will be on Fanfiction and Deviantart. Enjoy though!

It was a Friday night, really as normal as always for these days. Germany finds himself alone, normally a blissful time to achieve work as per usual Prussia or his boss would have stopped him by now, but tonight felt off. Sure, Gilbert had only gone out for drinks, but... Lately he had grown to love the noise of Prussia laughing to himself in the basement or his stereo playing rock, it was a sign he wasn't alone with only his dogs to comfort him...

Don't get him wrong, Prussia was annoying as all Hell, but... Ever since the Berlin Wall fell, he'd found a new love for the rattle of his brother in his cave, (although it had taken a substantially long time).

Germany finds himself tapping his pen in no rhythm at all... Normally there'd be something to tap it to... Be it Prussia's music, Prussia's laugh, Prussia's noises in the kitchen... Really just something Prussia did.

He stands abruptly finding this work environment to eerie, as he makes his way out he is trailed by his dog's. Turning on Prussia's stereo was no crime, he'd probably be mocked for not being awesome enough to work in silence anymore, but he needed it.

As he flicked the light to Prussia's room he let out a sigh, God only knew what was hidden in these corners...

The stairs creak as he walks down and the sound of dogs claws behind him sets him a bit on edge as the door closes. He shakes his head looking around, perhaps he didn't give him enough credit, although it was a bit... Sketchy in the corners, Prussia was still neat enough to not leave clothes out or food in his room, but it was still truly, 'The room of an awesome blogger! Kesese~' As Prussia had so proudly put it.

Germany approaches the large stereo with the bird cage settles haphazardly on top. He examines the CD wrack carefully, although he would not admit it, Prussia and him could always agree on musical taste. German rock was always number one. He smiles slightly at the alphabetized CD's narrowing it down to Die Ärtze. He puts it in loud enough to be heard from upstairs and turns to leave, but... Against his better judgment something catches his eyes...

As he had placed a foot on the stair he realized it was hollow and able to be lifted out. Germany gets down pulling it up, it was only 9 pm, Prussia wouldn't dare be home so early. He carefully sets the plank aside, (a bit mad he'd destroy his stair like this), to discover journals. He would guess around ten or so.

Now, every bone in him at this point was telling him to leave these lie, Prussia wouldn't appreciate it and he probably didn't want to know what he really thought of him... But, curiosity wins over and he lifts the most recent out heading to Prussia's bed.

As he lays down he blushes slightly at the smell of Prussia enveloping him, of course it's only natural to feel relaxed at his smell, right? He had raised and kept him safe...

He opens up and begins to read.

As he becomes further involved in his brothers journal, he finds himself forgetting the time or the place. These things though do not seem to matter as he is finally understanding Prussia... Or at least making good assumptions. He is still rather confusing...

He finds his heart aching a little, Prussia taking things to much to heart, he didn't mean to appear so rude or stand off-ish... But it hurt Gilbert all the same when he was. Of course Prussia was not a saint when it came to being polite to Germany but...

He felt the longing to hug Prussia and apologize even though they were simple and trivial. Germany had forgotten just how alone it would feel not being a nation, even if everyone still loves you...

Germany has also noticed the suprising amount of reference to himself, almost every entry consisted of him, or at least how his country was doing. It made him smile Prussia went out of his way to, 'Make sure West doesn't screw up this', as Prussia had so kindly put it. But even so, the way he wrote almost felt loving... He never thought he would blush at a paragraph about the weather in his country as Prussia made a perverse reference... 

There is a noise upstairs and a bit of a rattle as Prussia approaches the basement door, somehow he had not heard the front door... He sits up quickly, he'll be caught.

Another thought crosses his mind, if Prussia is drunk as he assumes, he'll trip on the open stair. Germany heads over quickly, but apparently not quick enough as Prussia falls flapping his arms almost comical on the way down with a loud bang.

**End of Part One: **I know, kind of boreing, but if you'd like me to stick with it the next chapter will have actual dialog...


End file.
